The existing terminal blocks are often manufactured and commercialized as terminal strips or blocks (normally from 10 to 12 elements per strip), which are separated according to the mounting needs and do not have any conductor signalization or identification means. Generally, they have the following inconveniences, as regards:
a) Signalization: There exist no possibility of signaling circuits as there is no cover or possible coupling of the identification element, unless plastic marking washers or labels fixed or tied to the conductor cables are used. The washers have several inconveniences among which we can mention: a) the washers are needed for each set of numbers and/or letters needed for each cable: and b) these washers are not normally attached to the cable so they slide, turn or are lost when it is disconnected. On the other hand, the labels are a hindrance to the handling of cables.b) Identification: There is no possibility of identifying the conductors by the connector colors as they are colorless elements.c) Insulation: Some of the current elements lack enough protection as they do not have stops or enough insulation.d) Cable fastening: Base for fixing the cables with a curved shape, decreasing, with respect to a flat shape, the degree of cable fastening since they are pressed by the screws on the base.e) Interconnection: Nowadays, terminal blocks are used, which are only sectional without any possibility of interconnecting more elements or different elements.
On the other hand, the terminal blocks of the previous art normally have through holes which enable their fastening by means of screws or riveting to a base, but do not have mechanisms which allow its autonomous grouping without any need of fixing each individual piece to the base but fixing the whole set instead.
In order to solve these inconveniences it has been created the family of modular connectors of the present invention according to the attached claims.